Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of pressurized combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of rotating turbine blades.
Gas turbine engines for aircraft can include multiple stages designed with a plurality of airfoils extending from flow surfaces which can be scalloped. Scalloping can redirect airflows moving through the stages and increase the operating efficiency of the engine.